


sleepy head

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ahsoka is a sleepy head, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cal is caring ball of sunshine, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Асока всегда заботилась о других. Настало время кое-кому позаботиться и о ней самой.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 2





	sleepy head

**Author's Note:**

> бессмысленный и беспощадный романтический флафф х)
> 
> можно считать, что действие происходит на абстрактной базе повстанцев

Асока сидит за столом, перед ней на экране датапада мелькают записи, цифры, схемы. Сегодня ее дежурство, и она не тратит времени зря.

Асока зевает, потирая глаза: очередная схема расплывается, качнувшись. Кафа бы сейчас, да где его здесь раздобудешь. А ей непременно нужно разобраться со всеми этими файлами, что ей прислал Бейл. Ей нужно... обязательно...

\- Сока?

Мягкое прикосновение к плечу выводит ее из сонного оцепенения. Сила тотчас расцветает знакомым присутствием.

\- Привет, - она улыбается и накрывает его руку своей. - Я тут изучаю кое-что...

\- Серьезно? - Кэл наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. - А мне показалось, ты спишь.

\- Нет-нет, - Асока вновь смотрит в датапад. - Я же сегодня на дежурстве.

\- Я мог бы отдежурить вместо тебя.

\- Все нормально, - заверяет она его, но при этом не сдерживает очередной широкий зевок. - Я справлюсь.

BD спрыгивает на стол, и Асока ласково треплет его по голове. Кэл поглаживает ее плечи, обнимая.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Сока. Эти файлы вполне могут подождать до завтра.

\- Я почти закончила... - начинает она, но глаза сами собой закрываются, а голова клонится в его сторону, будто дюрасталем налитая. Он теплый... такой теплый... а она так устала... может, и правда...

Она почти не чувствует уже, как Кэл осторожно подхватывает ее на руки: голова ее падает на его плечо.

\- Покараулишь пока здесь, BD?

Асока очень смутно осознает, что он несет ее куда-то, и не сопротивляется, только за шею его крепче обнимает.

... и когда он укладывает ее на койку, накрыв потеплее, и нежно шепчет в ее губы "Спи", она уже его не слышит.


End file.
